The Truth
by ohsoniley
Summary: About Miley's troubles and life. Includes Nick Jonas. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.**

**This is my first fanfic ever! Please read and review, even if you dislike it.**

**This isn't very good so far but you know... I'm trying!**

**It's based on Miley Cyrus not Stewart... I know, I know... sorry.**

* * *

"_Here Miley, I want you to have this," he said giving me his Medical I.D. dog tag, "So you'll have a little something of me at all times," he smiled._

"_I'll wear it forever," I said leaning in for a kiss. We stayed like for a long time, just basking in each others company._

Sappy isn't it?

Well, that was before. Before Thomas, before my leaked MySpace pictures, before Vanity Fair, and before me and Nick had our bitter break up.

I'm going to take you into my life, and it's not going to be pretty. I'll show you everything that happened and everything you _think_ you know about me.

Lets start with the break up. It happened a few weeks after the 'JoBros' left the Best of Both Worlds tour. At the time, I was touring with good friends Aly & AJ. AJ was a super close friend and was also a Jonas dater, (she dated Joe). She was a great shoulder to cry on.

Nick hardly replied to my texts or called me back, the communication thing was really hard.

So this is how it happened… the break up I mean.

"You've reached Nick J. Leave a message."

"Hey Nick," I said, "Call me back for a change," I said in a joking tone, not a mean one. I clicked the end button on my LG EnV. It was around eleven thirty pm. I had finished a concert that night and had one tomorrow. I probably should've gone to bed in the next few minutes but got wrapped up watching re-runs of Sex and the City. It was around midnight when Nick called me back.

"Nick!" I said, "You called me back… that's a first." I said teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that I've just been so busy and stuff." He sounded distracted.

"Right…"

"You don't believe me?" He asked angrily.

"No, I do… obviously it's just I'm busy and I always have to for you." A long paused passed when I finally had to say, "Nick?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Maybe… Maybe," I really didn't want to do this, "I don't know, maybe we should just break up."

"Miley…" He started to say.

"No Nick listen, it just seems you don't care and I don't need that."

"Miley, please… I'm busy! It's not that I don't love you, which I do! It's just that life is so hectic right now."

"And maybe it would just be easier without a girl friend,"

"Maybe it would…" Sadness filled his voice. We did care a lot about each other but this was just easier… Annoyingly, I realized this after.

"Yeah, then that's that. You obviously don't care about me enough." I paused angrily. "Thanks Nick. Bye."

"Mil-" he started to say but I cut him off by hanging up.

Now I know it was a bitchy thing to do and all but was a few text messages a day too much to ask for?

After that every time we talked ended up in a argument bigger then the last. We weren't even friends, we hated seeing each other at events and in public and tried to keep our fight away from the public eye. We tried to keep it cool for the media, and when photographers asked for Miley and the JBs to pose together me and Nick never stood beside each other.

After that my life wasn't going so well. I actually went a little psycho in the head. Not literally, just I was strangely really upset by all this. I died my hair super dark, I hung out more and more with my new pal Mandy, I forgot all about my Disney friends.

And, I met Thomas Sturges.

I'm sure some of you have heard of him, Perez Hilton? OceanUP? Well, he was/is on there a lot. I dated him for a short period of time. I actually met him through Aly & AJ and not Mandy. Although Mandy too became really good friends with him. He was a nice rebound, he was not as gentlemanly as Nick per say but maybe that's what I meant. Thomas was a lot of fun. Although some alcohol infused moments that caused a lot of leaked photos weren't great for my reputation as America's good girl. But I think that reputation is pretty much gone. Anyways, we did have some fun memories and he was as loud and crazy as me.

When the Vanity Fair pictures happened, I had no idea it was going to be such a big deal. Really. I thought they were sophisticated but apparently they were slutty. Everyone though I was acting too old for my age. My good friends were all there to support me through it even some that I was fighting with. Disney pretty much grounded me from events all the time so I was spending more time with Mandy, Thomas and many of their friends. I never saw anyone from the Disney Channel.

Now, for all of you who watch the Miley and Mandy show you may recall a episode where me and Shmanders made fun of Demi and Selena. Yeah, well… they didn't take that well. Neither did anyone. Here's one of the few incidents I've talked to Nick since the break up.

**NicholasJJ92: **that vid was low miley, kinda mean don't u think?

**SunshineCyrus: **k… weird, it was a joke.

**NicholasJJ92: **still… they're two of my best friends & u really hurt them…

**SunshineCyrus: **nick, it's cute you wanna stick up 4 them & all but this is between me & them.

**NicholasJJ92: **w/e miles. u've changed & u no u have.

**SunshineCyrus: **ew. don't just start talking to me out of the blue for months and tell me this shit. i've been thru a lot so mind the language but would you please just F.O.

**NicholasJJ92: **gladly.

**SunshineCyrus: **k great.

**NicholasJJ92: **bye miley, nice catching up.

**SunshineCyrus: **peace bro.

So that's how one of conversations went. Most of them were very similar to that. Thank god our fight never made it into the public eye.

During the time of the conversation Mandy was with me, we were laughing at him and not really caring about it all. But I did know somewhere in my heart ached for him… I always felt that. Even when he talked behind my back to Demi, Selena and the Camp Rock cast. How do I know this? Anna Maria told me, yeah she's in Camp Rock and Hannah Montana, she's so loyal and a great friend. She's obviously still friends with them but it means a lot that she stuck with me through it all.

At the Kids Choice Awards 2008, all the photographers were dying for shots of the Jonas Brothers with Miley Cyrus. We agreed but boy, was that awkward. Not so much with Joe and Kevin since they were civil to me but with Nick. Oh my god. What was worse is that everyone still thought we got a long so well! Since they placed me right infront of Nick in the seating.

You may of heard, but my record Breakout is coming in late July. That date was always planned. So what if the JB's album was earlier that month, it wasn't saying anything. Oh but apparently it was to them. Suddnely there album was pushed back to a week after mine. I got so angry and funny how they did this on PURPOSE. That got me so mad I didn't know what to do, part of me was so tempted to push mine back but part of me just wanted to hold him.

Yeah, ok? I did have feelings for him. I still do. He was my first love.

So since I've explained the last few months with you. Let's head into present time.


	2. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I apologize if you thought this was an update but they are coming!

I just want to apologize for not posting on this story and they are coming so soon!


End file.
